JUSTICE ~A Lonely Battle, A Sworn Victory for Mother, Wooser Goes for the Draw~
Synopsis "Caught once again in a time warp, Wooser awakens to find himself drifting into port on a ship unlike any he's ever seen. The port is surrounded by multiple battleships, and the situation is dire. But Wooser puts his counterattack plan into operation! But what can he do with only one ship and limited weapons? What fate will befall our hero just before he wakes up and finds out it was all a dream!?" '- via Crunchyroll' Plot Summary Before the opening credits, Wooser, Darth Wooser, Ajipon, Chuuni-senpai, The Animal Whose Name Must Not Be Spoken and Iona (of Arpeggio of Blue Steel) are all seen piloting an submarine of some kind. Wooser tells the plan: Fight against the world and run away the moment that they get mad. Iona immediately replies, "Crash Dive!" After the opening credits, a huge, green dinosaur-like monster is seen breathing fire and destroying the city and terrorizing most of the cast. The screen cuts to Wooser whom is sleeping while most of the others appear either knocked out or dead on the ruined streets of the city. While sleeping, his narration notes that he's not cut out to be a hero because he sleeps on the job and if he gets tired during battle and a bunch of people died, it would be real depressing. The scene ends up with Rin trying to wake Wooser up, replying "so get up!" Wooser is still sleeping and this time, he's beside Chuuni-senpai from earlier. He is dreaming of turning into a yellow grasshopper that is suffering from his own vision of being a hero in reality and how much transportation and money matter in such a craft, aside of beating up villains. In the dream, he was unfortunate enough to get fired from his job and had to ask his mom for help. In the next scene, Wooser is excessively clicking on his laptop. He chants that he won't stop clicking even though it's for an image of a girl with a panda, which is happening in real life with Rin as the model in a Chinese dress. Wooser then starts to click in high speed with his both his ears. Rin ends the scene saying that Wooser "never learns". After the end credits, a random person or animal wearing a box that covers the entire body is seen promoting Shirakuma Cafe while Rin is asleep on what looks like a nest. Wooser gets the "spokesperson" to move out of his way because they were blocking his view on the throne. Characters (In Order of Appearance) Normal Characters * Wooser * Darth Wooser * The Animal Whose Name Must Not Be Spoken * Ajipon * Chuuni-senpai * Miho * Yuu * Len * Rin Guest Characters * Iona * Shirakuma Cafe Spokesperson (Miho in Disguise) Points of Interest * The original art style that the series is known for has fully returned. * The guests for the episode are Iona of the movie, Arpeggio of Blue Steel: Ars Nova and a spokesperson for Shirakuma Cafe whom is wearing a box for a suit (It's actually Miho!). The two posters for each series was displayed in the left and right side of Emperor Wooser's throne room, respectively. * This is the first episode where the deaths of Len, Yuu, Miho, Ajipon, Darth Wooser and The Animal Whose Name Must Not Be Spoken are present. Rin was one of the only normal characters to not have a death (implied or not) on an episode until Phantasmagoric Arc, Episode 2. * This is the first episode to have Miho in a cardboard box disguise. She gives her own disguise away by revealing herself five episodes later. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two